


Unique

by Alona



Category: Atlas Shrugged - Ayn Rand
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).



Each morning Hank woke in the valley, in Francisco's bed, left him stunned for a heartbeat, frozen with gratitude for this gift he was giving himself. A score of such mornings stretched out behind him, and he thought he would never grow accustomed to it, to the sense of being where he had always aimed to be.

Each time Francisco touched him when they were in public, however slight, however impersonal it would have been between any two strangers, Hank filled with pride and scanned the people around them, certain that every one of them could feel the current between him and Francisco, that every one of them was conscious of being better for bearing witness to its power.

And each time Hank thought of his prior life outside, which had happened a handful of times so far, he marveled at how impossible his life now would have seemed. It was the most natural, the most obvious mode of living. It was easier than breathing and as comfortable as his own muscles. He needed only to look at Francisco to hear a silent, mocking, "Yes, of course," and to know that Francisco had meant him to have this all along.


End file.
